


Пути сообщения

by The_Passenger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Passenger/pseuds/The_Passenger
Summary: О том, как они учатся разговаривать друг с другом. И как из этого даже что-то получается.





	Пути сообщения

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-Рейхенбах, последующие события игнорируются. Мало действий, много болтовни.

1.

Инспектор Лестрейд как раз подумывал о том, чтобы сделать перерыв в бумажной работе и выпить кофе, когда на его стол хлопнулась большая папка и над головой раздался раздраженный голос Шерлока. 

\- Дело закрыто. Внутри найдешь все нужные материалы, чтобы засадить его.

Лестрейд поднял голову и столкнулся с взглядом с кипящим от злости детективом. Во избежание грозы он быстро перевел глаза на отчеты. За последнее время он научился предугадывать, во что выльется плохое настроение Шерлока, и пока что успешно отводил от себя удар. Однако Донован и Андерсону доставалось теперь в двойном объеме.

Прошел месяц, как Джон съехал. 

"Месяц и две недели", - поправил себя инспектор, украдкой взглянув на прямую спину Шерлока, идущего к выходу. Уже у самой двери тот обернулся и бросил:

\- На следующей неделе я буду занят, и вам придется самим выполнять свою работу. Не то чтобы я верил, что вы с этим справитесь.

Дверь хлопнула, Лестрейд наконец встал из-за рабочего стола и подошел к кофеварочной машине. Занят на неделе, хм. Скорее всего это связано с Майкрофтом. Возможно, Шерлок даже планирует переехать в отчий дом, учитывая, что теперь некому заботиться о том, как он живет и что он ест.  
Вспомнив, каким довольным был Майкрофт всю эту неделю, Лестрейд улыбнулся.  
Он тоже умеет делать логические выводы.

***

\- Джон.  
\- Шерлок? Почему ты звонишь в столь раннее время? Что-то случилось?  
\- Мне скучно, Джон.  
\- О. Сочувствую.  
\- Я прислал тебе вчера сообщение. Ты его не видел?  
\- "Приезжай, это срочно. ШХ"? Видел.  
\- Почему не приехал?  
\- Потому что я прочел его час назад.  
\- Почему…  
\- Шерлок, у меня были дела, понимаешь? У меня они тоже могут быть, и они могут быть важными. Нет, они не решают судьбы всего мира, но они решают мою судьбу. Прямо сейчас в моей жизни есть важная для меня работа и важная для меня женщина, и мне, честно говоря, не хочется потерять это только потому, что тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет приносить тебе телефон, когда ты слишком занят, чтобы встать с дивана.  
\- …  
\- Это все, что у тебя есть?  
\- А как же опасность, Джон?  
\- У меня есть целая жизнь и я не хочу потратить ее только на это. Что-то еще?  
\- Мне тебя не хватает.  
\- Можем сходить куда-нибудь выпить в выходные.  
\- …скучно.  
\- Ты не меняешься.  
\- …  
\- …

***

\- Шерлок, - в голосе Майкрофта звучала бесконечная усталость. - Я очень ценю твое желание самовыразиться, но не стоит портить этот уникальный диван ручной работы охотничьим ножом только для того, чтобы проверить, достаточно ли он остр.

Игнорируя его слова, Шерлок всадил нож в обивку по самую рукоять, потом вытащил его, провел большим пальцем по лезвию и покачал головой. За спиной послышалось вежливое покашливание, и Шерлок все-таки повернулся к брату.

\- Ты опять говоришь со мной как с подростком.

\- Потому что ты ведешь себя как подросток, - терпеливо объяснил Майкрофт.- Неужели так сложно с уважением отнестись к тем немногим правилам, которые существуют в этом доме, раз уж ты опять в нем живешь?

\- Я не живу здесь, это временное пристанище, - отрезал Шерлок.

Майкрофт бросил взгляд на растерзанный диван и тяжело вздохнул. Этот разговор повторялся уже в сотый раз, однако результатов пока не было. Шерлок умел быть на удивление невосприимчивым к информации, когда хотел.

\- Когда ты вернулся с Бейкер-стрит, твои ребра проступали сквозь одежду, - напомнил Майкрофт терпеливо.

\- Миссис Хадсон в отъезде. Когда она вернется, с пищей проблем не будет, - Шерлок проверял балансировку ножа, демонстративно не смотря на брата.

\- Мы оба знаем, что проблема не только в этом.

\- Мистер Британское Правительство, - Шерлок начинал злиться. Он всегда злился, стоило только намекнуть на Джона. - Уверен, у тебя есть тысяча вопросов мировой важности, которые надо решить прямо сейчас. Так что не утруждай себя никому не нужными разговорами.

\- Шерлок… 

На конструктивный диалог, да и на то, что ему удастся вывести разговор на нужную ему тему, Майкрофт особо не надеялся. Поэтому когда телефон Шерлока зазвенел, он даже не удивился. Шерлок переключил свое внимание на пришедшее сообщение.

\- О! Прости, неотложное дело, - неожиданно он улыбнулся. Правда улыбка тут же исчезла, когда он перевел взгляд на Майкрофта. - Прибереги свои наставления до следующего раза.

\- Шерлок!.. - крикнул Майкрофт удаляющемуся брату. 

Тот даже не обернулся.

***

Джон уже стоял около фонтана и вглядывался в случайных прохожих, когда Шерлок оказался в парке. Заметив его, Ватсон радостно помахал рукой и пошел навстречу.

\- Шерлок, - радостно выдохнул он, остановившись рядом. - Ты пришел.

\- Не имею привычки быть мстительным, - Шерлок усмехнулся, пытаясь спрятать настоящую улыбку.

Джон же, не стесняясь, широко улыбнулся в ответ. Он выглядел невыспавшимся, и очевидная щетина говорила, что он уже несколько дней подряд не успевает побриться. Из левого кармана его куртки торчали какие-то бумаги. Приглядевшись, Шерлок заметил, что это счета.

\- Я просто думал, - не обращая внимания на саркастическое замечание, продолжил Джон. - Что ты наверняка занят новым делом или важным экспериментом.

\- Хм. Да, я был. - При мыслях о Майкрофте лицо Шерлока перекосилось. - Но уже закончил.

Он продолжил свои наблюдения. Женскими духами от Джона не пахло - спят раздельно. Из-под куртки торчал воротничок белой рубашки, но в целом выглядел он ежедневно, даже слегка небрежно. Возможно, встреча с ее родителями, незапланированная. Счета в кармане. Легкий больничный запах, но кожа на руках не слишком сухая - значит, не по работе. Он сам? Нет. Его жена. Тогда почему вместе?

\- Оперативно как всегда, - усмехнулся Ватсон. - Ну, как там на Бейкер-стрит? Как Миссис Хадсон?

Бейкер-стрит. Последний раз он был там месяц назад. Шерлок еще раз оглядел Джона, сделал вывод, нахмурился. В груди неприятно защемило. Наверное, ему стоит пересмотреть свое расписание и выделить еще пару часов для сна, иначе возникнут проблемы со здоровьем.

\- Нормально, - соврал он безразличным голосом. И тут же спросил: - вы уже придумали имя?

Джон уставился на него удивленно.

\- Шерлок, прости, я не понимаю…

\- Для ребенка, - резко перебил он.

Оба замолчали. Джон, бездумно смотрел Шерлоку в глаза, и Шерлок из-за всех сил старался выдержать этот взгляд. Он отчего-то резко почувствовал себя неуместно в обществе своего друга. Друга ли?..

\- Откуда?.. - наконец спросил Джон.

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Шерлок. Не хватало еще пуститься в ненужные объяснения.

Джон слегка наклонил голову и задумчиво сказал:

\- Ты изменился.

\- На вопросы принято отвечать, - Шерлок почувствовал, как начинает раздражаться, причем не из-за Джона, а из-за собственного идиотского поведения.

Джон опустил голову и тяжело вздохнул. Ему явно не хотелось обо всем этом говорить.

\- Джессике нравится имя Эмили. Или Гарри для мальчика.

\- А тебе?

Джон не отвечал. Шерлок терпеливо ждал ответа почти пять минут, но его собеседник даже не смотрел на него. Наконец, он осторожно заметил:

\- Ты не выглядишь особенно радостным.

\- Тонкое наблюдение, - едко ответил Джон.

\- Не уходи от темы.

Он опять вздохнул, потом наконец оторвался от своих ботинок и обратился непосредственно к Шерлоку:

\- Просто все случилось так неожиданно… - Джон провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. - Я думал, мы повременим с такими серьезными шагами, как ребенок.

\- Это же важная для тебя женщина, - напомнил Шерлок фразу из их давнего разговора.

\- И что? - спросил Джон недовольно.

Шерлок попытался представить, куда этот разговор заведет их, и понял, что не желает поднимать трудные и неприятные темы прямо сейчас. Лучше даже вообще никогда.

\- Забудь, - ответил он после небольшой паузы.

Джон снова внимательно и немного удивленно посмотрел на него.

\- Ты странный.

\- Мне больно, - слова прозвучали раньше, чем Шерлок успел о них задуматься. Захотелось по-детски захлопнуть рот ладонью, но он сдержался.

Резкий порыв ветра вскружил листву на аллее и растрепал волосы Шерлока. Джон прикрыл лицо рукой и зажмурился. 

Осень в этом году была особенно холодная.

\- Что прости? - спросил Джон, когда ветер утих. - Я не расслышал.

\- Ничего, я сам себе, - отмахнулся Шерлок.

Конечно же, Джон ему не поверил.

***

\- Привет. Не разбудил?  
\- Джон, твоя жена не обрадуется, если узнает, что ты звонил мне в это время.  
\- Мы еще не женаты. И слушай, тебе какое дело?  
\- Не хочу мешать твоей семейной жизни.  
\- Если бы я не знал тебя, я бы решил, что ты ревнуешь.  
\- …разве не это причина, по которой ты избегаешь общения со мной?  
\- Одна из. Но самого важного ты, похоже, так и не понял.  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем ты звонишь мне теперь.  
\- О, Боже! Шерлок, это я тут должен обижаться!  
\- Не вижу причин.  
\- Шерлок, проблема не в том, что мы с Джессикой хотим быть вместе. И не в том, что я захотел тихой и мирной жизни. Проблема в тебе!   
\- Во мне? Джон, ты что-то путаешь. Подумай еще.  
\- Шерлок, ты же никогда не уважал меня. Никогда!  
\- О чем ты? Ты мой друг.  
\- Даже с домашними животными лучше обращаются, чем ты с друзьями.  
\- Джон…  
\- Ты даже себе не представляешь, что я чувствовал, когда видел, как ты разбиваешься о землю.  
\- Джон, послушай…  
\- Не перебивай меня. Я слишком долго держал это в себе. Ты не знаешь, на что были похожи все те месяцы, когда я думал, что ты мертв.  
\- Знаю. Я видел.  
\- Заткнись и слушай!  
\- Прости.  
\- …если бы не Джессика, я бы не справился. Я винил себя в твоей липовой смерти, понимаешь? Огромный груз вины и боли. Ты слишком бесчувственный, чтобы понять, каково это. И потом ты объявляешься, ничего толком не объяснив, и что? Я должен радоваться?  
\- Все не так.  
\- А как? Скажи мне, а? Ты обвел меня вокруг пальца! Действительно, какое тебе дело до жалкого Джона Ватсона, если ты придумал гениальный ход!  
\- У тебя ночная смена?  
\- …что?  
\- Ты работаешь в ночную смену в больнице?  
\- Как ты?..  
\- Вряд ли твоя жена обрадовалась бы твоим крикам.  
\- Ты опять это делаешь.  
\- Что?  
\- Пожалуй, я пойду.  
\- Джон, стой! Что я сделал не так?  
\- Скажи, почему ты не сказал мне, что ты жив?  
\- Это было необходимо.  
\- И поэтому все знали, кроме меня, конечно.  
\- Джон…  
\- Даже Лестрейд! Ты сказал даже ему, не говоря уже о Майкрофте и миссис Хадсон! Чем же я заслужил такое отношение?  
\- Джон, прости, но так правда было надо. Ты мой друг, мой самый близкий друг, и я не хотел причинять тебе боль, но это был единственный выход.  
\- Я не верю тебе.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты ничего не объясняешь.  
\- Это очень сложно.  
\- А ты попытайся.  
\- Давай как-нибудь потом.  
\- …  
\- Я все объясню, но позже. Обещаю.  
\- О, с тебя лучше не брать никаких гарантий.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты идиот.  
\- …  
\- Я слышу, как ты смеешься.  
\- Ты единственный человек, который называет меня так.  
\- Да неужели?  
\- Да. И мой самый близкий друг.  
\- Не устал это повторять?  
\- Мне не нравится, что ты в это не веришь, и я использую самый надежный способ убеждения.  
\- О, боюсь представить, что будет, когда ты перейдешь к ненадежным.  
\- …  
\- Шерлок?  
\- Было очень странно, когда ты начал отдаляться. Я впервые не понимал, что происходит.  
\- Можно было просто поговорить.  
\- Не привык.  
\- …знаешь, моя девушка до сих пор уверена, что мы были любовниками, и твой показательный суицид был оригинальным способом меня бросить.  
\- Нет предела человеческой глупости.  
\- Я люблю ее.  
\- …  
\- Не вздыхай так. Я помню твое отношение к таким чувствам.  
\- Я хочу быть крестным отцом ребенка.  
\- …зачем?  
\- Тогда ты не сможешь сказать, что ничего для меня не значишь.  
\- Джессика не обрадуется.  
\- А ты?  
\- …я не знаю.  
\- Зачем ты звонил.  
\- Ох… Это сложно.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Разговаривать с тобой!  
\- Ты уже на протяжении одного часа и сорока трех минут это делаешь.  
\- Тут другое.  
\- Что?  
\- Уже поздно. Я не соображаю. Давай потом встретимся как-нибудь и нормально поговорим.  
\- Джон!..  
\- ...  
\- Черт.  
\- …  
\- …

2.

\- Джон.  
\- Шерлок? Почему ты кричишь? Все в порядке?  
\- Тут очень шумно. Мне нужно выяснить кое-что, чтобы прийти к правильному выводу.  
\- По поводу чего?  
\- Просто ответь честно на мой вопрос. Пожалуйста.  
\- Ладно. Хорошо. Но потом ты мне все объяснишь.  
\- Я же обещал.  
\- Давай уже свой вопрос.  
\- Что ты подразумеваешь под фразой "Я люблю ее".  
\- О Боже, Шерлок…  
\- Я жду честного ответа.  
\- То и подразумеваю!  
\- У тебя нет причин раздражаться сейчас. И я сомневаюсь, что ты не понял, что мне нужно.  
\- Я не читаю мысли, к твоему сведению.  
\- Ладно, попробуем по-другому. Объясни мне, какое отношение ты подразумеваешь под любовью.  
\- А, это…   
\- Джон?  
\- Сложный вопрос. Ну, знаешь, в горе и в радости… Когда ты хочешь быть рядом с человеком, делить с ним все. Когда он у тебя всегда на первом месте и эмоции, связанные с ним, сильнее, чем здравый смысл. Когда переживаешь о нем, когда хочешь о нем заботиться… Не знаю, у всех свое понимание.  
\- …спасибо за исчерпывающий ответ. Кажется, я нашел очень важный ответ на многие вопросы.  
\- Зачем тебе все это?  
\- Позже расскажу.  
\- Мне уже порядком надоели твои секреты.  
\- У тебя они тоже есть.  
\- Да неужели? Да ты читаешь меня как открытую книгу!  
\- Зачем ты звонил три дня назад?  
\- …  
\- Вот видишь.  
\- Нет, погоди. Я же обещал тебе объяснить.  
\- Итак?  
\- Я понял, что ты тогда сказал.  
\- В парке. Ясно. Но это повод. А как ты хотел это прокомментировать? Хотя, могу предположить...  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Как так?  
\- Я не успел вообще подумать. Просто вспомнил и сразу набрал твой номер. А потом забыл даже о причине звонка.  
\- Хм.  
\- Я рассказал. Твоя очередь.  
\- Я думаю, мне пора.  
\- Мы же договаривались!  
\- Пока, Джон.  
\- Эй!  
\- …  
\- Шерлок!  
\- …  
\- Опять.  
-…  
\- Ты определенно издеваешься надо мной.  
\- …  
\- …

***

\- Джон? В это время суток у тебя работа.  
\- Я взял выходной.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Почему ты съехал с Бейкер-стрит?  
\- Я не съехал.  
\- Миссис Хадсон сказала, что ты не появлялся уже месяца два.  
\- Но я исправно плачу за квартиру.  
\- Почему?  
\- Джон, ты был там?  
\- …да. Я и сейчас здесь.  
\- Поругался с женой?  
\- Девушкой, Шерлок. Да, поругался. Не хочу об этом разговаривать.  
\- И ты решил прийти ко мне.  
\- Переночевать, если быть точнее.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что Джекки это понравилось. Учитывая ее предположения.  
\- Джессике. И мне плевать. Всему есть предел, в конце концов.  
\- Обман?  
\- Да. Не ожидал от нее такого… Черт. Шерлок.  
\- М?  
\- Ты опять уходишь от ответа. Почему ты съехал с Бейкер-стрит?  
\- Прости. Я сейчас живу у Мамочки.  
\- Странно слышать, как ты извиняешься.  
\- Произносить это еще более странно, знаешь ли.  
\- Почему ты не остался?  
\- Я доставляю слишком много неудобств миссис Хадсон. Тебя она любила больше.  
\- Шерлок, если ты сейчас не скажешь правду...  
\- Ладно! Хорошо. Я просто привык жить с тобой. Нас всегда было двое в доме, понимаешь? От привычек трудно отказываться.  
\- Тебе было одиноко.  
\- Я такого не говорил.  
\- Простая логика.  
\- По-моему, извращенная логика.   
\- Просто ты смотришь, но не видишь.  
\- …  
\- Шерлок?  
\- Ты сейчас у нас дома?  
\- …да. У нас. Дома.   
\- Я скоро буду.  
\- …  
\- … 

3.

Шерлок поднял руку к двери в квартиру 221В, но, задумавшись, опустил ее снова. Потом очнулся, сжал трясущиеся пальцы вокруг дверной ручки и наконец-то ее открыл.   
Джон вышел к нему навстречу, видимо, услышав шаги. Они встретились на лестнице, и даже в полутьме коридора Шерлок разглядел лихорадочный блеск в глазах своего друга. Непривычное, неожиданное ощущение жара, смятения, робости и желания сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы выпустить все эти эмоции, захлестнуло его настолько, что на мгновение в глазах потемнело. Пульс резко увеличился, кончики ушей, судя по ощущениям, покраснели, зрачки расширились. Мозг Шерлока регистрировал все эти изменения неосознанно, в то время как для него самого был только Джон, здесь, теперь, дома, наконец-то.  
Джон приоткрыл рот, видимо, собираясь что-то сказать, и тогда Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал его.  
Джон сначала даже не понял, что происходит, но потом резко напрягся, и Шерлок хотел сразу же отстраниться, едва коснувшись губами его губ, но тут сильная рука обхватила его за шею, впилась пальцами в кудри, притянула к себе. В голове у Шерлока шумело, мысли хаотично метались, и анализировать ситуацию совсем не получалось. Был Джон, и губы Джона, и жар Джона (или уже их общий жар?), и его руки, от прикосновений которых волоски на шее вставали дыбом и все тело Шерлока непроизвольно вздрагивало. Он прижал Джона к стене, и тогда тот оторвался от его губ и прижался губами к его шее, слегка прикусив нежную кожу. Шерлок захлебнулся воздухом и схватился за его плечи, боясь, что ноги подведут его.

Но больше ничего не было. Джон немного отстранился и обнял Шерлока за талию, прижав лоб к плечу, и пытался выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Шерлок ощущал всем своим существом близость своего друга (друга ли?) и боялся пошевелиться.

\- Странно, - приглушенно сказал Джон.

Еще минуту они стояли обнявшись, потом Ватсон отпустил Шерлока и сделал два шага назад, исключая любую возможность контакта. Он посмотрел на Шерлока очень серьезно, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. Шерлок пытался подобрать слова, но боялся, что опять чем-нибудь его рассердит.

\- Пойдем в гостиную, думаю, нам нужно поговорить, - наконец сказал Джон, и направился туда первым.

Они молча, не касаясь друг друга, прошли и сели в кресла напротив. Джон прочистил горло.

\- Итак, что это было? - спросил он напряженно.

Повисла тишина.

\- По-моему, я должен спросить о том же, - наконец осторожно заметил Шерлок, пристально наблюдая за выражением лица своего собеседника.

Джон отвел взгляд, и сжал покрепче руки в замок. Очевидно, что четкого ответа у него было, а обсуждать собственные проявления подсознательного он еще не был готов.  
Шерлок вздохнул, взял себя в руки и заговорил, выделяя слова:

\- Это был ответ на твой вопрос.

\- Эм, какой? - если бы не неподдельное удивление в голосе Джона, Шерлок бы решил, что он над ним издевается.

\- Который ты задал два дня назад. Вывод, который я сделал, - ощущение собственной беспомощности перед человеком, сидящим напротив, накрыло Шерлока с головой, и он едва справился с желанием спрятать лицо в ладонях.

Он явно не в себе, раз делает все это. Это просто сумасшествие на фоне вечной скуки.  
Кого он обманывает.

\- Вывод из чего?.. - Джон посмотрел на него непонимающе, и Шерлок почувствовал, что почти ненавидит его за то, что приходится объяснять ему вещи, с которыми он до сих пор не свыкся, когда больше всего хочется просто встать и уйти. 

Если бы они говорили по телефону, он бы бросил трубку, однозначно.

\- Достаточно вспомнить наш разговор, чтобы все понять. Тебе это по силам, - Шерлок все еще надеялся, что не придется говорить прямым текстом. Декларировать свои чувства. О, Боже.

Он все-таки откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл лицо руками, только чтобы не видеть, как Джон наконец-то все понял.

\- Шерлок… Черт, - недоумение, сменяющееся потрясением. Меньше всего он ожидал услышать эти интонации в такой ситуации. - Послушай, не кажется ли тебе, что ты принимаешь одно за другое? Все-таки у тебя нет опыта в подобных чувствах, и простую привязанность часто легко спутать…

\- Я пока еще в состоянии разобраться в себе самостоятельно! - разозлившись, Шерлок сам не заметил, как перешел на повышенный тон. 

Один факт того, что Джон сомневался в нем, выводил его из себя.

\- Прости, не хотел тебя задеть, - Джон поднял руки в странном жесте, который должен был успокаивать. 

Однако, это подействовало. Шерлок снова взял себя в руки и поудобнее уселся в кресле.

\- Будь я женщиной, вряд ли ты бы сомневался в достоверности моего отношения к тебе, - тихо проговорил он.

\- Будь ты женщиной, мы бы не жили вместе, - отрезал Джон.

\- Брось, - Шерлок неловко усмехнулся. - Сейчас это даже модно. Я знаю три или четыре примера.

\- Может, я отстал от жизни, но я не горю желанием делить квартиру с женщиной, если между нами ничего нет.

\- Так могло бы быть, - он не хотел говорить чего-то подобного, но так сложно было удержаться, когда Джон сидел и хмурился в паре шагов от него.

\- Шерлок! - возмущенно воскликнул тот. - Ты сам понимаешь, что вообще несешь?

Слышать такое было неожиданно болезненно, хотя Шерлок заранее просчитал все варианты и понимал, что здесь у него мало шансов на успех.   
Он решил, что будет умнее уйти от неприятного разговора к более насущным проблемам.

\- Почему ты ушел от Джекки?

Джон вздрогнул, от резкой перемены в разговоре не сразу осознав, в чем заключается вопрос. Потом он бросил возмущенный взгляд в сторону Шерлока нахмурился.

\- Джессики. И я не ушел, мы просто поругались.

\- Почему? - упрямо повторил Шерлок.

\- Она… - Джон сосредоточенно подбирал слова, видимо, обходя наиболее грубые выражения. - Она соврала насчет ребенка.

Сказав это, он отвел взгляд и погрузился в изучение устройства камина.

\- Зачем? - Шерлок был искренне удивлен. Причины такого поступка не поддавались его пониманию.

Джон, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке из-за обсуждения болезненной темы, начинал сердиться. Но желание выговориться было сильнее.

\- Слушай, откуда я знаю?! Я не могу залезть к ней в голову. Нет, сначала она всерьез думала, что она носит ребенка. А потом… Не понимаю, почему она мне не сказала. Думала, что я не догадаюсь, а там она и правда забеременеет? Конечно, куда мне, простому врачу, до ее ума!..

\- Но два месяца ты искренне верил, - не мог не заметить Шерлок.

\- Потому что не обращал внимания, - сдавленно ответил Джон.

Вопрос "А на что ты обращал внимание?" повис в воздухе. Шерлок сдержал довольную улыбку.

\- Ты разойдешься с ней? - как ему показалось, тактично спросил он.

\- Пока я об этом не думал, - задумчиво ответил Джон, слегка расслабившись и откинувшись на спинку кресла. - Хотя как мне жить с человеком, от которого можно вот так получить нож в спину…

Джон остановился на полуслове и искоса посмотрел на Шерлока, потом медленно согнулся и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

В ушах Шерлока снова прозвучали слова Джона о том, как он пережил его фальшивую смерть. Он лихорадочно искал способ как-то выровнять ситуацию. На самом деле он был на поверхности, но... Говорить правду было слишком сложно. Однако сейчас Джон здесь, у них дома, и если для того, чтобы он остался здесь, надо было вывернуть душу, ну что ж… Он уже начал этот процесс.

Вот уж действительно, вечер откровений.

\- Если бы я не «умер», тебя, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда бы убили, - медленно и отчетливо сказал он, не отводя глаз от Джона.

Тишина была оглушительна. Наконец, Ватсон поднял голову и ошарашено посмотрел на Шерлока.

\- Что?.. - тихим голосом спросил он.

\- Мориарти поставил условие. И я даже почти нашел способ его обойти, но он засунул ствол в рот и нажал на курок. Пришлось идти на крайние меры, - говорить было трудно, но с каждым новым произнесенным словом Шерлок как будто становился легче, свободнее.

\- Но почему… 

Он оборвал Джона на полуслове.

\- Я боялся. Я до ужаса боялся, что если меня обнаружат, ты будешь под угрозой, - он сглотнул и сделал паузу. Потом уже более ровным тоном продолжил: - его люди работают чисто: ушло много времени, чтобы всех вычислить.

Джон молчал, и по его лицу ничего не удавалось прочесть.

\- Но почему ты никогда не говорил? - наконец, осторожно спросил он.

\- Потому что не хотел говорить, - отрезал Шерлок.

Он постарался собрать все раздражающие эмоции в кулак, чтобы не потерять возможность контролировать голос. Когда все внутри улеглось на свои места, Шерлок продолжил:

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты опять ушел из этого дома. Чтобы ты был с другой женщиной. Чтобы ты жил счастливо без меня.

Джон зарылся руками в свои и так не очень густые волосы и сильно потянул за них, явно стараясь собраться с мыслями.

\- Это все… слишком сложно, - наконец сказал он.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Даже если опустить тот факт, что мы оба мужчины… - задумчиво протянул Джон.

\- Ты говорил, что у тебя с этим нет проблем, - перебил его Шерлок.

\- Даже если опустить этот факт, - Произнес он громче, выделяя каждое слово. - И забыть, что у меня все еще есть девушка, то я все еще не готов заводить какие-либо отношения, понимаешь? Я устал. А ты не самый легкий человек для любви.

\- Но ты заинтересован, - отметил Шерлок скорее для себя.

\- Я не говорил такого! - возмутился Джон.

\- Лестница, - просто напомнил Шерлок.

Оказалось, что у Джона могут краснеть даже уши.

\- Ох. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, - сдавленно поговорил он.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

\- Если я сейчас тебя поцелую, что ты сделаешь? - спросил он, слегка наклонившись и положив руку Джону на колено.

\- Тебе скучно жить? - Джон дернулся в сторону и нахмурился. 

\- Ты знаешь ответ.

\- Действительно, у кого я спрашиваю… - голос Джона звучал раздраженно.

Шерлок сложил ладони вместе и попытался проанализировать поведение своего друга. Судя по тому, как он то отталкивает его, то стремится навстречу, он не в состоянии здраво оценить свои чувства и желания, а следовательно и принять какое-либо решение. Значит, надо повременить с такими методами.  
Шерлок убрал руку с колена Джона, выпрямился в кресле и задумчиво спросил:

\- Неужели со мной все так сложно?

Джон вздохнул и схватился руками за голову.  
Похоже, с каждой минутой он чувствовал себя все более неуютно.

\- Да с тобой даже нормально поговорить нельзя! Я не представляю, как можно что-то строить, если ты всячески избегаешь адекватного диалога!

\- За последние две недели у нас с тобой было больше диалогов, чем за все наше совместное проживание, - не мог не заметить Шерлок.

\- Может, мне не стоит тогда переезжать обратно? - было сложно не заметить сарказм в голосе Джона.

Шерлок встал с кресла, взял череп с каминной полки, покрутил его в руках и устало сказал, стоя к Джону спиной:

\- Делай что хочешь. Я тебя не держу.

Какое-то время они оба молчали, и Шерлок мог с точностью до деталей сказать, как сейчас выглядит Джон. Для этого не надо было оборачиваться, достаточно было представить, как его эмоции выражаются в языке тела. Он сидит на самом краю кресла, ноги расставлены шире плеч и напряжены, его локти опираются на колени, скорбно согнутая спина, пальцы трут виски, между бровями залегла глубокая складка, лицо выражает напряжение и задумчивость.

\- Прости, - наконец Джон заговорил тихим, слегка хриплым голосом. У Шерлока ёкнуло сердце, но он решил не придавать этому значения. - Просто я правда не готов что-то сейчас решать насчет нас.

\- "Нас"? – уточнить надо обязательно, потому что слово зацепило, задело что-то непонятное внутри и застряло в сознании, покрываясь миллионами предположений.

\- Ну да, - просто ответил Джон, казалось бы, не поняв сути вопроса.

Сдерживая волну раздражения, Шерлок повернулся к своему другу лицом и терпеливо пояснил:

\- Что ты подразумеваешь под "мы"?

Не стоило ему это делать. Джон смотрел прямо на него, пронзительно и серьезно, и только от одного этого взгляда Шерлок почувствовал слабость в коленях.

\- Ты понял меня, - выделяя каждое слово, тихо и твердо сказал он.

Шерлок позволил себе мысленно улыбнуться.

\- Видимо, да, - ответил он на выдохе.

Джон поднялся из кресла и сделал пару шагов по направлению к своему другу, скорее всего, непроизвольно.

\- Я устал, - спокойным и дружелюбным тоном сказал он. - Ты не против, если я сейчас поднимусь к себе?

Шерлок, не отвечая, смотрел на него. Подмечая детали. Принимая решение.   
Видимо, он делал это слишком долго, потому что Джон вздохнул и направился в сторону лестницы. 

\- Джон! – позвал его Шерлок, опомнившись.

Тот обернулся.

\- Что?

\- Возьми мою руку, - он хотел сказать что-то другое, что-то важное. Но ведь иногда контакт больше слов, верно? Прямо сейчас это казалось правдой.

Джон слегка напрягся. 

\- Зачем?

\- Прошу тебя, - все-таки удобно, когда есть некоторые ключевые слова, которые действуют на твоего собеседника безотказно.

Джон вздохнул, пожал плечами и протянул руку. Шерлок осторожно сжал его ладонь, решив, что переплетать пальцы сейчас будет неуместно.

\- Теперь ты доволен?.. – устало спросил Джон.

Шерлок все еще смотрел, но теперь без всякого желания составлять логические цепочки. Джон спокойно встретил его взгляд, слегка приподняв голову, но на дне его глаз светилось что-то, что так тянуло к себе…

Сжав покрепче руку, Шерлок потянул Джона на себя и коснулся губами его губ. Просто касание, без продолжения: он сразу же отстранился и теперь внимательно следил за реакцией. Джон сначала потянулся навстречу, как будто по инерции, но потом одернул себя, нахмурился, сердито посмотрел на Шерлока, выдернул руку и быстрыми шагами направился к своей комнате.

Шерлок потер пальцами виски, разгоняя мутное ощущение разочарования, и решил, что спать сегодня будет излишне. 

Надо было подумать.

4.

\- Алло?.. Кто это?  
\- Джон.  
\- Шерлок… Ты хоть знаешь, который час?..  
\- На моих 3.15 am, но твои запаздывают на три минуты, значит, 3.12 am.  
\- Зачем ты мне звонишь из соседней комнаты ночью? Шерлок!  
\- Вообще-то я не на Бейкер-стрит.  
\- Что? Почему? Что-то случилось? Шерлок, ты в порядке?  
\- Твоя забота очень трогательна, Джон.  
\- Ответь на вопрос, пожалуйста.  
\- Какой из?   
\- …  
\- Я нормально. И ты, похоже, проснулся, а значит можешь приехать ко мне.  
\- Ты с ума сошел?!  
\- Я в Дептфорде.  
\- Определенно сошел. Ты в курсе, как долго туда добираться?  
\- Я на крыше.  
\- …  
\- Джон?  
\- Шерлок, послушай, давай не будем снова через это проходить, ладно?  
\- Джон, возьми себя в руки. Я не собираюсь прыгать. Просто приезжай.  
-…  
\- Ты меня слышишь?  
\- Да. Хорошо. Диктуй адрес.  
\- Уже выслал в смс.  
\- Почему я не слышал?  
\- Ты спал.  
-…ладно. Жди меня.  
\- …  
\- …

***

\- Ты долго.

Джон, тяжело дыша, сел рядом с Шерлоком, лежащим в своем пальто около самого края крыши. Его лицо выглядело необычно умиротворенным.  
Ватсон почувствовал, как он опять начинает злиться. Сколько бы ни прошло времени, выходки Шерлока все также выбивали его из колеи. К некоторым вещам не привыкаешь.

\- Естественно, я долго! - рассерженно воскликнул он, но тут же перешел на более ровный тон. - А теперь объясни мне, что ты здесь забыл.

Шерлок все также лежал, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел прямо перед собой.

\- Посмотри на город, - просто сказал он.

Джон повернулся в сторону Лондонских крыш, и у него перехватило дух. Город сиял тысячей огней, пульсировал тысячами жизней, и жил сам, ночной, горящий, прекрасный.

Долгое время они просто молча смотрели на биение сердца Лондона, пока Джон не заговорил вновь, тихо и восторженно.

\- Это так красиво. Не думал, что ты романтик.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

\- Это место всегда помогало мне думать.

\- Почему?

Он молчал очень долго. Но впервые молчание не раздражало, не нервировало, оно текло также медленно, как слова. Джон с удивлением признался себе, что ни с кем и нигде он не чувствовал, что все настолько правильно. Настолько, что даже несущиеся поезда мыслей в голове Джона замедлили свой хаотичный ход.

Наконец Шерлок снова заговорил, слегка растягивая слова.

\- Миллионы домов похожи на большую толпу. Но если мимо меня проходит человек, и я с одного взгляда могу пересказать всю его скучную биографию, то здесь я могу только предполагать, что таится за горящими окнами. Эта неизвестность и отдаленность странно успокаивает, - он прервался, повернулся к своему соседу и внимательно посмотрел на него. - Джон, ты обдумываешь что-то?

\- Как ты понял? – удивленно спросил тот.

\- Ты делаешь это слишком громко. Я слышу, как скрипят твои извилины, - саркастично заметил Шерлок, и тут же спросил: - твоя девушка?

Джон медленно кивнул, не зная, как правильнее все сказать.

\- Я хочу встретиться с ней завтра и поговорить, - сообщил он после минуты молчания.

\- И вернешься к ней? – сразу же последовал вопрос.

Джон вздохнул. Как же все было сложно. Там, далеко, была Джессика, идеальная женщина, которая зачем-то предала его доверие. Джессика, которая как никто умела понимать его и ценить. 

А здесь был Шерлок. Длинный и стройный, гениальный Шерлок, который использовал его как только ему вздумается, и который разыграл собственный суицид и причинил Джону сильную боль, только чтобы защитить его. Который постоянно оскорблял его своими саркастичными комментариями, и который вытащил его в три часа ночи смотреть на ночной город.

Который любил его.

Взять себя в руки и не коснуться его спутанных волос прямо сейчас было особенно трудно.

\- Просто хочу принять правильное решение, - максимально нейтральным тоном сказал он. - А для этого нужно все хорошо взвесить.

Шерлок медленно кивнул головой, не смотря на Джона. Как будто он следовал каким-то своим мыслям, далеким от их разговора.

\- Разумно. Правда, учитывая то, что ты все же не думаешь, а скорее угадываешь, выбирая приоритеты…

Джон перебил его до того, как он закончил очередное язвительное высказывание:

\- Спасибо, я понял твою мысль, а теперь перестань меня оскорблять, - ответил он довольно резко. - Сомневаюсь, что ты позвал меня для этого.

Лицо Шерлока не выразило ни одной эмоции, он только снова кивнул и заговорил:

\- Да, точно. Скажи, ты можешь контролировать свою память?

Джон удивился. Он всегда удивлялся тому, как Шерлок менял темы. Было сложно подстраиваться под скорость его мышления.

\- Прости, что с ней делать? – непонимающе спросил он.

\- Контролировать, - почти по буквам произнес он, как для маленького ребенка. Джон снова нахмурился, но решил это проигнорировать. - Фильтровать воспоминания и удалять ненужное.

\- Хм, думаю, не так хорошо как ты, но могу, - Джон не очень понимал, куда он клонит.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, как будто собирался с мыслями и на выдохе произнес, не смотря на Джона:

\- Тогда, пожалуйста, забудь то, что я говорил тебе сегодня.

Джон почувствовал, как в груди начало болезненно тянуть. Смысл этих слов доходил не сразу, и казалось, будто из него вытаскивают застарелую пулю, и забытая рана болит еще сильнее, чем прежде.

Он почувствовал себя брошенным.

\- Шерлок, а зачем тогда надо было все это говорить? – тихо, медленно, едва сдерживая боль и гнев, спросил Джон.

\- Ты хотел ответов, я тебе их предоставил, - был ответ. 

Просто и лаконично, как и всегда. Разумный Шерлок, логически мыслящий. Как это знакомо.

\- Отлично, просто замечательно, - на выдохе прошептал Ватсон. 

\- Джон? – в голосе Шерлока послышалось беспокойство.

Джон не смотрел на него. Ему казалось, что, стоит повернуть голову в сторону Шерлока, и он точно его ударит. Но нужно было вернуть самообладание.

\- Это была очередная ложь? – этот вопрос он задал почти спокойным тоном.

\- Нет, - Шерлок покачал головой. - Просто ненужная информация.

\- Тогда зачем?..

Шерлок осторожно коснулся пальцами руки Джона, но тут же убрал их. Напряженное молчание ширилось, заполняя все свободное пространство. Джон резко почувствовал, как промозглый лондонский ветер выдувает из него всю душу.

Шерлок заговорил неожиданно, и очень тихо. Его голос странно ломался на отдельных словах.

\- Я познакомился с тобой и сразу понял, что мы уживемся вместе. Уже через несколько дней, когда ты пристрелил того таксиста, я считал тебя своим другом. Именно это для меня ценно. А непонятные и новые для меня сантименты могут воздвигнуть стену между нами. Опять, - Джон наконец посмотрел на него, и увидел, как Шерлок трет переносицу жестом очень уставшего человека. - Я не хочу так рисковать. Я не понимаю риска, если он не имеет смысла. Поэтому: забудь.

Похоже, не только для Джона все эти полтора года после падения были похожи на ад.   
Эта мысль заставила его слегка расслабиться. Шерлок не врал, не отстранялся. Он просто боялся последствий. Это делало его на удивление человечным. Это успокаивало и внушало надежду, что все не так безнадежно.

\- Окей. Отлично, – сказал он самым равнодушным голосом, на который только был способен. - Завтра, при разговоре с Джессикой, мне тоже все забыть? Как нечто ненужное?

Шерлок сердито нахмурился, но все равно произнес:

\- Если сочтешь необходимым.

Джону захотелось завыть от такой непробиваемой упрямости.

\- Шерлок! – воскликнул он сердито.

\- Что?

\- Перестань быть таким… - Джону было срочно подобрать что-то более точное, чем «идиот».

Это было затруднительно, потому что идиотом Шерлок все-таки был.

\- Рациональным? – предположил тот серьезно.

\- Эгоистом! – нашелся Джон.

Шерлок нахмурился, анализируя это слово.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – наконец спросил он.

\- Что ты опять все решаешь за меня, как будто я не имею права голоса, - терпеливо объяснил Джон.

\- И каков твой голос? – Шерлок вопросительно посмотрел на него из-под челки.

Джон невольно улыбнулся. Хотелось осторожно коснуться его лба пальцами и убрать с него непослушные пряди волос. Но у него уже была идея получше.  
Решиться и наклониться к Шерлоку было гораздо труднее, чем наконец поцеловать его. Медленно, глубоко и правильно.

Конечно же, когда поцелуй закончился, Шерлок не удержался от комментария:

\- Хм. А как же пол, семейное положение, еще черт знает что, что останавливало тебя раньше?

Если бы не странный блеск в глазах и едва заметный румянец на высоких скулах, Джон бы поверил в его ровный тон. Он снова наклонился и целомудренно поцеловал его в уголок рта (Шерлок задержал дыхание), а потом потерся носом о шею.

\- Знаешь, я очень устал думать, - прошептал Джон, касаясь губами его кожи. - Дай мне время на отдых.

Шерлок осторожно обнял его и спрятал лицо на его груди.

\- Не беспокойся, я привык делать это за двоих, - сказал он глухо.

Поцеловать Шерлока во второй раз, когда вся рациональность уже выветрилась из его головы, было волшебно. И еще: слышать, как срывается его дыхание сквозь стук крови в ушах, когда он скользил губами по шее ниже, к распахнувшемуся вороту пальто, к тонким ключицам. Ощущать, как он цепляется за него своими длинными пальцами, гладит спину большими ладонями. Прижимать его к себе, чувствовать его жаркое тело, видеть наконец его открытым, настоящим, искренним в каждом своем движении.

Руки Шерлока неуверенно потянулись к пуговицам его рубашки (когда они успели избавиться от верхней одежды?), но Джон осторожно отстранил их, и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд пояснил:

\- Крыша - это прекрасно. Но давай вернемся домой.

Шерлока хватило только на слабый кивок, но Джону было достаточно.

5.

\- Привет, Шерлок.  
\- Джон. Какая необходимость звонить мне теперь?  
\- У меня правда были дела.  
\- О, две недели.  
\- Я же говорил, что хочу все взвесить и принять правильное решение.  
\- И поэтому ты даже не мог просто позвонить.  
\- Ты же всегда предпочитал смски, верно?  
\- «Прости, Шерлок, я занят». «Я не приеду, дела». «Перезвоню попозже». Крайне информативно, и главное, оригинально.  
\- …  
\- Так зачем я тебе сейчас?  
\- С днем рождения. И прости.  
\- Значит, именно идиотская сентиментальная традиция, которую я презираю, заставила тебя вспомнить о моем существовании.  
\- Шерлок, Я правда извиняюсь, но это время было мне нужно.  
\- И?  
\- Что?  
\- Поздравить вас с воссоединением?  
\- Хм. Не стоит. Но я буду благодарен, если ты поможешь мне перевезти мои вещи обратно на Бейкер-стрит, когда будешь свободен.  
\- …  
\- Шерлок?  
\- Слишком просто.  
\- Почему?  
\- Когда я проснулся на следующее утро, а я проснулся очень рано, тебя уже не было дома. Потом ты игнорировал меня две недели. А теперь ты предлагаешь перевезти свои вещи. Это не может быть так просто.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- …  
\- Всегда любил.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Нет, серьезно. Помнишь, когда мы только съехались, мы сидели в кафе, и ты еще сказал, что женат на своей работе?  
\- И?  
\- Ты был в чем-то прав. Нет, я не имел никаких намеков или планов насчет тебя…  
\- Ты смотрел с непередаваемым восхищением. Я бы сказал, пялился.  
\- Потому что ты был прекрасен.  
-…  
\- Шерлок, не молчи. Пожалуйста.  
\- Когда ты хочешь переехать обратно?  
\- Планирую начать уже сегодня.  
\- Где ты живешь сейчас?  
\- хм… Подожди, давай я тебе скину адрес на почту, хорошо? Только включу лаптоп…  
\- Можно было бы просто продиктовать.  
\- Переезд займет не один день, так что мне проще написать, чем повторять его по нескольку раз.  
\- Джон.  
\- М?  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Что «тоже»?  
\- …  
\- Ох.  
\- Уверен, ты похож сейчас на идиота.  
\- М?  
\- Прекрати так улыбаться.  
\- Только после тебя.  
\- Черт.  
\- Приезжай скорей.  
\- Жди.  
\- …  
\- …

The end


End file.
